Corazón vacio
by Relenna Potter
Summary: Se podía decir que su vida era totalmente normal, hasta el día que conoció al magnate Harry Potter. Ahora Hermione Granger tendra que elegir entre su felicidad o la de su madre... ella es ternura...el obsesion... UA.


_**Corazón vacio.**_

_Heme aquí con una nueva puesta en escena__…__ que espero y sea de todo su agrado__…_

_Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los utilizo para saciar mi gusto por Harry y Hermione. La historia es mía, aunque sea mala._

_**Primer capítulo.- **__**"**__**Por accidente**__**"**_

_Reseña: _

Hermione Granger de 24 años de edad, soltera de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, con un color de piel blanco y muy tersa, mantiene una vida feliz y plena en la pequeña ciudad donde vive, es profesora de un jardín infantil junto con Luna Lovegood su mejor amiga. Vive solo con su madre enferma ya que su padre falleció hace unos meses atrás de cáncer pulmonar, por eso odia a todo aquel que fume. (Irónico que escriba esto ya que yo estoy dejando el cigarrillo).Tiene un novio de hace 2 años, su nombre Ronald Weasley, el cual antes fue su mejor amigo y compañero de colegio. Se podía decir que su vida era totalmente normal, hasta el día que conoció al magnate Harry Potter.

Harry Potter de 26 años de edad, solero y codiciado por muchas, de unos hermosos ojos verdes ocultos por unas gafas, de cabello negro azabache indomable como su personalidad, vive solo en su lujoso departamento de la gran ciudad, no tiene amigos solo conocidos, su único confidente es su padrino Sirius Black. Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando el tenia 14 años y desde entonces quedo al cuidado de su padrino, tiene a personas que puede considerar su familia a Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks y el hijo de ambos Teddy Lupin de 5 años de edad el cual es su ahijado, pero a los cuales no veía muy seguido ya que vivían en un pequeño pueblo al cual a él no le gustaba visitar porque era el lugar de nacimiento de su madre.

Harry es dueño de un pequeño banco el cual fundo su padre y que tuvo que aprender a manejar desde pequeño, tiene todos los conocimientos necesarios y gracias a Sirius y Remus ha conseguido sacar adelante a "GRINGOTTS".

Y la historia comienza así…

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y el timbre sonaba dando el término de clases el jardín infantil "Hogwarts", era hora de despedirse de los niños para que estos fuesen a sus respectivos hogares.

Bien niños arreglen sus cosas.- dijo la mujer de cabello castaño y delantal azul.

Los 20 niños a los cuales les daba clases le respondieron a coro con un gran "si" maestra.

Luego de verificar que todos hayan guardado sus útiles y artículos personales en su bolso procedió a llevarlos hasta la puerta donde ya había padres esperando.

Uno por uno les fue diciendo adiós y dándole un beso en la mejilla, los pequeños se daban vuelta a mirarla y agitando su pequeña mano le decían adiós maestra. Ella respondía de la misma forma y sonreía, le encantaba su trabajo era sin duda alguna su vocación.

-Estas muy alegre el día de dio Hermione.- hablo una rubia a su espalda.

-Es viernes.- respondió la mujer.- dos días de descanso para volver el lunes con renovadas energías, estos niños me dejan agotada.- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ni que lo digas.- dijo la rubia.- qué tal si hacemos algo por la tarde o tienes planes con Ron.- pregunto.

Hacer algo… suena bueno.- dijo Hermione.

-Podríamos ir por un helado y hablar…

-Si es buena idea.

La castaña miro su reloj y vio que eran ya las 4:30 y Teddy aun estaba en la puerta esperando que lo vinieran a recoger, se acerco a él.

-Teddy.- lo llamo.- ven aquí.

El pequeño le hizo caso y le abrazo.

-Se olvido de venir.- sollozo el pequeño de cabello castaño.- mi padrino se olvido de mí.

-Tu padrino iba a venir a buscarte.- pregunto Hermione.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.- pero se le olvido, como se le olvida todo.- dijo sollozando más fuerte.

-Y que te parece si llamamos a tu madre para que venga por ti.- pregunto la castaña.

Al pequeño se le ilumino es rostro y dijo- si, entonces lo tomo en brazos y se acerco a luna.

-Nuestro paseo tendrá que esperar.- le dijo.- primero debo de ver que paso con la madre de Teddy para ver si lo viene a buscar.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y los tres ingresaron al salón de clases para buscar el número telefónico de la madre de Teddy.

En un convertible negro venia a toda velocidad por la carrete Harry Potter, ya eran las 4 y había quedado de recoger a su ahijado a esa hora en el jardín infantil de ese pueblucho como el solía llamarlo.

Gruño cuando a lo lejos vio una patrulla de policías que le hacía señas para que se detuviera.- mierda.- mascullo entre dientes.

Buenas tardes, hablo con la señora Lupin.- dijo Hermione con el teléfono en la mano.

-Del otro lado se escucha.- si soy yo, con quien tengo el gusto.- dijo la mujer.

-Hola, sola la maestra de Teddy, Hermione.- dijo ella pero no pudo seguir ya que la mujer comenzó a hacer preguntas como loca.

-Que sucede algo, está bien Teddy, se ha portado mal… tiene algún problema mi pequeño…

-No… no señora Lupin nada de eso.- dijo Hermione para calmarla.

-Entonces que sucede maestra.- dijo la mujer.

-Es solo que tengo a Teddy en mis brazos y me dijo que alguien tenía que venir por él, pero ya es tarde y no ha venido nadie y el pequeño está muy inquieto porque piensa que lo han dejado.

Del otro lado se escucho un murmullo que decía.- voy a matarlo…

-Disculpe señora está bien.- dijo Hermione al no obtener respuesta.

-Si claro, querida, es solo que el padrino quedo de ir por él, yo ahora estoy a mas de 2 horas de allí y mi esposo esta de vieja no llega hasta entrada la noche, lo siento mucho en verdad, todo es culpa del irresponsable de Harry, que nunca entiende lo que es llegar a la hora y ahora mi pobre bebe piensa que lo he dejado.

-Señora Lupin hay alguien más en su casa.- pregunto para que la mujer dejara de hablar.

-Solo esta Bings el mayordomo.- dijo.

Que le parece si mientras usted vuelve me llevo a Teddy a dar un paseo y luego lo llevo a su casa.- dijo Hermione.

A Teddy le brillaron los ojitos.

-No ce… es mucha molestia.- dijo la mujer.

-No, no es nada.- dijo Hermione.- deme la dirección de su casa y yo misma lo llevare en una hora.

-Muchas gracias Hermione, es usted un verdadero ángel, no me sorprende que Teddy me hable todo el día de usted y de lo mucha que la estima.

-Gracias señora, lo hago con mucho gusto.

Luego de obtener la dirección y despedirse de la señora Lupin Hermione corto el teléfono y suspiro hondo.

Miro a Teddy que tenía una gran sonrisa y a luna que la miraba un poco raro.

-Lo siento luna, creo que tendremos que dejar la salida para después.- le dijo.- a no ser de que quieras ir con nosotros por un gran helado.

El pequeño asentía enérgicamente y sonreía y luna le devolvió la sonrisa y acepto.

Los tres se subieron al modesto auto blanco de Hermione y se fueron al centro del pueblo donde estaba la mejor heladería.

Una hora más tarde de lo que tenía que llegar y con una multa por exceso de velocidad llego Harry Potter al jardín infantil, estaciono el auto como un loco y bajo de rápidamente.

Llego hasta el portón de entrada pero lo encontró cerrado le dio una patada a este y busco su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón para marcar el numero de tonks no lo encontró y maldijo a toda voz, corrió hasta su auto y busco su móvil que por la loca carrera que llevaba está tirado el piso del lado del copiloto.

Lo tomo y se percato de que estaba apagado, lo encendió enseguida y marco inmediatamente el número de la mujer.

-Como te atreves a dejar a mi hijo botado y mas encima apagar tu móvil.- le grito una mujer del otro lado inmediatamente después de marcar el número.

-Tonks, cálmate no me creerás si te cuento todo, pero he llegado y el jardín está cerrado y no veo a Teddy por ningún lado.- dijo el hombre.

-Claro, la maestra de Teddy me llamo y muy amablemente llevará a Teddy a la casa por suerte yo estoy por llegar…

-Entonces que hago.- pregunto.

-Ve a la casa, para esta hora Teddy ya debe de haber llegado.

-Bien.- dijo Harry y colgó el móvil.

Subió a auto y partió la carrera a la casa de Lupin a las afueras del pueblo.

Bien Teddy ya estás en casa y con un gran helado.- le dijo Hermione cuando ya habían llegado afuera de la pequeña mansión Lupin.

-Si muchas gracias maestra.- le dijo el pequeño.

En eso abrió la puerta el mayordomo y saludo.- buenas tardes joven Teddy, buenas tardes maestra Hermione, maestra luna.

-Buenas tardes Bings.- dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos.

-Bien Teddy debo de irme.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió del mayordomo también, luna la imito y ambas se fueron a subir al auto.

-Te dejo en tu casa.- le dijo Hermione a luna y esta asintió, se fueron el rato hablando y riendo.

Una vez que Hermione dejo a luna en la casa sonó su móvil, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola amor.-contesto con el manos libre ya que iba manejando.- claro, donde quieres que nos juntemos, si muy bien allí estaré, voy de inmediato. Doblo en la esquina y se encamino en dirección de su destino.

Bajo de su automóvil y tomo su chaqueta, lo cerro y se la coloco, miro a ambos lados y procedió a cruzar la calle, miro al frente y se fijo en restaurante donde su novio la estaba esperando para cenar, sonrió y no se percato que a lo lejos venia un auto a toda velocidad.

Lo vio de repente y no fue capaz de moverse, el miedo la paralizo y no pudo hacer nada.

Manejaba a toda velocidad, como le gustaba eso, se sentía libre, doblo en la esquina en dirección a la casa de su ahijado y de pronto una mujer se atravesó en su camino, si no fuera por su buenos reflejos a esa hora la mujer ya estaría muerta.

La poca gente se junto a mirar que había pasado sintieron un grito y el frenar de automóvil.

Hermione estaba en el suelo, el auto había frenado a tiempo pero con el susto le temblaron las piernas y fueron incapaces de sostenerla en pie.

Sintió que abrieron la puerta del vehículo y que se acercaban a ella.

La iré se apodero de su ser y se preparo para gritarle a la persona que conducía como un demonio pero algo paso, un hombre alto muy bien vestido de traje, de gafas y cabello negro revuelto se coloco frente a ella y ella no supo que decir.

Deberías mirar bien antes de cruzar las calles, mujer.- dijo el hombre con voz profunda.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras, acaso aquel hombre la culpaba a ella del incidente.

Se puso de pie como un resorte dispuesta a encarar al idiota ese, pero cuando lo tuvo frente a frente sus piernas le volvieron a jugar una mala pasada y se tambaleo.

Harry se fijo que la muchacha de pelo revuelto y rizos por todos lados se ponía de pie para luego volverse a caer, pero sus reflejos le permitieron sujetarla por la cintura y atracarla a su cuerpo, había que reconocer que la chaparra tenía una pequeña y apetecible cintura.- pensó Harry.

Hermione levanto la cabeza y encontró una mirada verde que le capturo el alma, sus orbes se encontraron y un escalofrió la recorrió entera.

El sonido de la bocina de un auto la sobresalto y el hombre la soltó.

-Debería de tener más cuidado.- le dijo el hombre

Entonces Hermione se acordó de todo y lo miro con cara desafiante.

Yo debería de tener más cuidado, usted debería de manejar mejor y más despacio, es un completo imbécil por venir a semejante velocidad en una calle como esta.- le reprocho Hermione.

Esa mujer lo había llamado imbécil, pero como se atrevía acaso no sabía quién era él.

-Disculpe.- le dijo.

-Nada que disculpe.- le dijo Hermione.

-Oh no… si no le estoy pidiendo disculpas.- le dijo el hombre.- solo es que no entiendo una cosa, usted llega y cruza la calle como una loca y resulta que el culpable soy yo, acaso usted no sabe quien soy.- le dijo altanero.

-Pues no sé, ni me interesa saber quién es… solo le digo que debe de bajar la velocidad podría matar a alguien.- le dijo Hermione.

El sonido de la varias bocinas los distrajeron de la discusión y miraron hacia atrás donde había una fila de por lo menos 4 autos esperando que avanzara.

-Mas encima ahora provoca una atocha miento.- le dijo Hermione.

-Es usted la que no se quita de la calle para poder seguir.- le dijo Harry.

Hermione se ruborizo y Harry pensó que era una mujer realmente atractiva, no como a las que él estaba acostumbrado pero sí que lo era.

-No me iré hasta que escuche una disculpa de su parte.- dijo Hermione.

-Pues si eso tengo que hacer para quitármela de enfrente entonces tenga usted mis más sinceras disculpas.- le dijo.

-Bien…

-Suficiente con eso señora.- le dijo Harry.

Hermione iba a protestar por el "señora" pero no le vio el casi y solo dijo.- si estoy conforme.- se dio la vuelta y cruzo la calle dejando al hombre parado y solo en la calle.

Entro hecha una furia al restaurante donde Ron la estaba esperando, el pelirrojo le sonrió desde la mesa pero al verla acercarse con paso fuerte y decidido la sonrisa se esfumo.

-Hermione mi amor… que te sucedió.- le pregunto cuando esta había llegado hasta allí hecha un torbellino de rabia.

-Solo un incidente con un imbécil al volante.- le respondió.

Ron se puso de pie y le ofreció la silla para que se sentara, ella acepto gustosa y sonrió a su amor para poder disimular el enojo que aun sentía. El le respondió la sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Pero ella Paso la velada pensando en un demonio de ojos verdes.

-Padrino.- grito un niño a verlo llegar.

-Que tal chaparro.- le dijo Harry al despertar de su sueño de ojos marrones.

-Por fin llegas… te has demorado mucho… pensé que no vendrías.- dijo Teddy asiendo un puchero.

-Como crees que podría faltar al cumpleaños de mi ahijado favorito.- le dijo tomando en brazos.

-Es que prometiste pasar por mí al jardín… y nunca llegaste…

-Tuve muchos problemas para llegar aquí.- dijo Harry acordándose del incidente de cabellos castaños.

-Pero qué bueno que ya estas aquí padrino… te extrañe un montón…- dijo el pequeño sin soltarlo del gran abrazo que le dio.

Pero Harry desconecto su cerebro de su ahijado y tampoco se fijo en la mujer que venía bajando la escalera con una cara de pocos amigos y que se dirigía hacia él. El solo pensaba en los ojos marrones más comunes que había visto pero que se colaron hondo en su retina y que serian muy difícil de sacar.

_**Interesante**__**…**__** espero que sí.**_

_**Algo diferente a lo que acostumbro, pero tenía la idea rondándome hace mucho y aquí esta**__**…**__** mi imaginación está dejando secuelas en mi, jajaja.**_

_**Espero sus opiniones**__**… e ideas, y si alguien me quiere ayudar para que esto quede mejor estaré muy agradecida.**_

_**Saludos, abrazos y besos**_

"_**RELENNA Potter**__**"…**_


End file.
